Beyond Our Borders
by Kokonut321
Summary: Gabriella Primrose Mellark, daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark, just wanted to visit the capitol. But when her train makes a stop and she takes a walk outside, she meets a strange man with a strange accent. Apparently, the outside world has not been idle while Panem sorted itself out.
1. Chapter 1

**So this takes place about 40-ish years after the capitol is overthrown and its mainly about Katniss's daughter who I made up a name for as one is not mentioned in Mockingjay. I hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games nor any of its characters except for those that I make up myself.**

* * *

Ch. 1

Gabriella Primrose Mellark got up uneasily from her lumpy cot and sat on her bed for several minutes. She had not slept well the night before due to a bad dream. She rarely got nightmares these days, but every now and them one would slip into her subconsciousness. Last night, Gabriella had dreamed of her mother back in the games. Of course, the details were certainly fuzzy and she only had a vague idea of what her mother looked like when she was younger, but it was terrifying nonetheless. Gabby could almost feel the sharp claws of a mutant monkey slashing across her chest. Of course, all copies of the games have been destroyed and the schools never go into detail, but both of Gabby's parents had been in the games...twice. Katniss and Peeta told their children of their terrible adventures so often, that Gabby knew it by heart. Some disapproved of the way the Mellarks told such brutal stories to their children, but they told them anyway.

"You must learn the mistakes of yourself and others," Katniss always told Gabby and her little brother, Andy Finnick Mellark. "That way, you will be less likely to repeat them."

Gabby finally got up from her bed. It was still very early and though her train didn't leave till one, Gabby got dressed and went outside. There was already loud bustling out in the street. This was normal as Gabby lived near the center of District 12. She had moved out of her parent's fine house in Victor's Village when she turned 21 and moved closer to the thick of things. She already had a steady job as an art teacher for the kindergarteners at the school and Gabby's small, two roomed house suited her. What did not suit her was all the noise. It was a mistake to move closer to all the confusion. Gabby didn't get along well with others. While she had inherited her father's talent at a brush, her social skills were no better than her mothers.

Gabby walked to the edge of District 12 and found herself at the edge of the Meadow. As it was spring, multicolored flowers bloomed in the soft, green grass, but Gabby did not take pleasure in them. The Meadow was a place of sorrow, a place of death. Gabby knew ever since she was six that countless victims of the Capitol's rage lay buried beneath the Meadow's surface, but it wasn't until she was ten when a wild dog dug up a bone, a human bone, that it really hit her.

Gabby knelt in reverence on the soft ground. She plucked a beautiful lavender flower and twirled it through her fingers. Today, she was going to the Capitol. Her 23 birthday was in four days and she wanted to celebrate it by visiting the place that once held so much evil. Gabby wanted to see its changes from a corrupted government to a successful democracy. Their current president, President Lloyd Jamison, ruled well enough. She had voted for him.

Gabby sighed and got up. Her train didn't leave till one, but she still needed to pack her things. She walked slowly back to her small house. There were now several people out going about their normal business. Some gave Gabby a smile or a "good morning," but others walked on without a glance at her. She reached home, and was about to pull out her key when she realized she still had the flower in her hand. Not knowing what to do with it and feeling that it would be sacrilegious to throw it away, she put in her hair. She then reached to unlock her door when she noticed it was already open. Curious, Gabby walked in. She wasn't afraid of thieves because she had nothing to steal, and anyways, there wasn't much thieving in District 12.

There was certainly no thief in her house. Gabby smiled at her mother who was sitting in the only chair in the house. "Hello Gabriella," Katniss greeted her daughter.

"Hello mother. What are you doing here?"

"Can't I wish my daughter a farewell before she goes off into the world?" Gabby's mother says with a smile.

"I'm not leaving forever. And I'm only going to the capitol."

"Still. I wanted to see if you where okay before you go. Do you really want to go to the capitol?"

"Yes, I do," Gabby told her firmly. Her mother hated the capitol and always would no matter how changed and revised it had become. "And before you ask, I'm sure I want to go alone. I especially don't want to go with Andy."

Katniss looked like she wanted to argue but instead she sighed and nodded her head. "Well I'll let you get to that then." She stood, gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead, and walked to the door. She turned and said, "Your father says hello by the way. He wanted to see you personally but Sam is moving today and he went to go help." Katniss turned and left. Gabby gazed after her mother. Like her, Gabby had grey, stormy eyes. However, her long blonde hair resembled her fathers and she had a similar build to him: strong, lean, and tall.

Gabby sighed and packed a couple of clothes for her trip. She didn't need much. She was going to stay in the Hunger Training Hotel. It used to be the Training Center for the tributes for the games, but it was converted into a hotel and tourist spot. Gabby had her room free for she was to stay in the very room that her mother was in when she was in the games all those years ago. Her mother had talked to the hotel manager for her over the phone and he agreed to let Gabby stay for a while. He probably thought it would get him more attraction if the daughter of the famous Katniss Everdeen stayed in the actual room where her mother slept before pushed into the arena...twice. Gabby didn't want to stay in the Hunger Training Hotel. As much she knew it was important to know, she hated anything to do with her mother and father's grisly past. But her mother had dealt with it and it was free so Gabby didn't complain too much.

Gabby finished packing and looked at her watch. It was still only 11. Her train didn't leave for another two hours. She sat down on the only chair and got lost in her thoughts when a meowing behind her brought her back to the present.

Gabby looked back and saw an ugly, mud-yellow cat missing half an ear and featuring a smashed nose. Buttercup used to belong to Prim, Katniss's sister and Gabby's aunt, but since she died he had become attached to Gabby and yet she despised him just like she despised all cats. He was very, very old now and it would be a kindness to just kill him. But Gabby's mother had begged her to keep him for her. Buttercup still detested Katniss, but she had grown attached to it as he used to mean so much to her dear sister. Gabby looked after him for her mother and dead aunt's sake, but she wished the thing would get over its grudge against her mother so that she could take care of it.

Gabby glowered at the ugly cat and gave him a bowl of milk. He lapped it up slowly and ruefully looked at Gabby's cupboard where he knew meat was stored. But Buttercup had lost a lot of his teeth and could now only drink milk. He was getting terribly thin. "That's what you get for being an ugly old demon cat," Gabby growled at him. Buttercup simply looked up at her affectionately and meowed again. Gabby shook her head and looked at her watch again. It read 11:30.

Gabby made herself an early lunch and ate slowly trying to eat away at the time. During the winter, she would be teaching already at the school. But summer made her days long and boring. She really didn't have much to do.

12:30 finally came and Gabby headed to the train station. She boarded the right train and found her compartment which consisted of a bed, dresser, bathroom, and one small window. They would not be arriving at the capitol until early the next day.

Gabby put down her things and headed to an observation deck and sat at an empty window seat. A couple other passengers came in as well and sat around a table talking. Gabby ignored them and instead gazed out the window at the train gave a small and nearly unnoticeable lurch. She gave her home one last smile before the train turned and District 12 disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. I've been a bit busy. Anyway, things get going in this chapter so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games nor any of the characters except what I create myself.**

**This disclaimer thing is boring and tiring. **

* * *

Ch. 2

Katniss walked back to her home in Victor's Village on strong legs. She was 54, but still had plenty of energy left in her. Being in the games twice and acting as the symbol for a revolution tends to make a being more on the lively side even when they were starting to get along in age.

Katniss sighed and sat down at the kitchen table when she reached home. She new that Gabby was struggling. Like her, the poor girl didn't know how to make friends all that well. She never went out except for errands and the only passtime she practised was painting. Andy, on the other hand, always had a bright smile on his face and confidence in his voice. He reminded Katniss a lot like her sister, Prim. Everyone who met Prim couldn't help but liking her just as everyone who meets Any can't help liking him.

Katniss's sighed agian. She wasn't really sure what Gabby was looking for in the capitol, but she hoped that she'd find some form of friendship. Gabby didn't have the games which made a person friends with the most unlikely of people like Katniss did.

The front door opened and then shut. Katniss looked up into Andy's face and smiled. He daughter was currently on a train going to the one place she hated most, but her son was still here.

"Hey mom! Guess what! Mak and Kathy and Alex, and Lucy are going to District 11 next weeki! And they invited me! I've never been to another district before!" Andy said with a large smile. Katniss struggled to keep from laughing. Andy was 20 years old, but he still acted like an excited little kid most of the time.

"Hey did Gabbs leave already? I was gonna give her some cookies for the road! Ah, well. No matter. You think she'll bring me a souvenir from the capitol?" Andy said in a rush.

Katniss laughed this time and replied, "Not sure Andy. But I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Darn," he said with a smile. He turned to the window and said, "Well I hope you have a fun time anyways Gabbs!" Andy trotted upstairs and Katniss shook her head. Her children were so different.

She looked out the window and said in an almost whisper, "Have a great time Gabriella." Then she filled a pot and made some tea.

* * *

Gabby wandered around the train not really absorbing any of it. She passed the dinning car where a couple of people were eating a late lunch. She passed the recreation deck where there were several games in play that Gabby didn't recognize. She made her way pack to her suit and sat on her bed. It was much more comfortable than her own.

Gabby gazed out her window. She was a bit bored, but she wasn't really sure what she wanted to do. She should've brought her paints with her. At least then she could've wiled away the time. She wondered what her mother did when she was on the train that took her to the capitol when called from the reaping. Her mother said she didn't really remember but Gabby guessed that she didn't want to remember. She tried so hard to forget anything that had to do with the games.

Feeling a bit hungry, Gabby got up and slowly walked to the dinning car. Food was served at all hours as she was riding first class and Gabby felt that she should divulge in the privileges her expensive ticket gave her. She wanted her money's worth.

Gabby got some food and ate slowly. She was beginning to wonder why she was coming to the capitol in the first place. What could she find there? Maybe she'll buy some paints and find someplace high where she can paint the entire city. Or perhaps she could have an original capitol dweller pose for her. The crazy fashion that existed during the time of the games was all but thrown aside. But every know and then there was a citizen who still believed in stenciling their bodies and painting themselves with odd colors and putting on wigs and big heavy jewelry.

Gabby finished her small meal just as a voice ran out through a speaker that they were making an hour stop to refuel. _"Passengers are allowed to walk outside if they chose but be back before the hour is over. We will wait only ten minutes for any stragglers," _the voice finished.

Gabby smiled. She would take a walk outside. Maybe she could find some nice wild flowers and she could paint them later. She got up and found the way off the train. Several other passengers were also walking about but they all stayed close to the train. They obviously didn't want to be left behind.

Gabby waked past everyone else and wandered into the fields of grass and flowers. She quickly glanced at her wristwatch so that she knew when she had to head back to the train. She gave a small smile as she walked into the field full of grass and flowers. She plucked a pretty bright red daisy, and then a gold one. She found several tulips growing and broke of a deep blue one. Gabby grabbed a couple of baby pink peony and several lilacs to add to her growing bouqet. She plucked irises and amaryllises and orchids and asters and birds of paradise to make a beautiful display of flowers in every color and shape. To finish it, Gabby found a single red rose which she put in the very middle. Katniss hated roses, but Gabby loved them.

Gabby walked on through the field and checked her watch. She still had 35 minutes before the train was to leave but she decided to head back anyway so that she could get her flowers in a vase. She was just turning when something caught her eye. A figure was walking in straggling steps towards her. Whoever it was looked hurt by the way they limped and staggered.

Gabby dropped her bouquet and ran towards the stranger. She reached the man qucikly (for now she could see it was a man) and he collasped in her arms. Blood soaked his left leg and his breathing was ragged. He opened his mouth and out came a croaked, "Help me!"

* * *

**Liking things so far? Please leave reviews and tell me if you like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long get this chapter up. I've been a bit busy of late. Anyways, I really could use some reviews so PLEASE leave me one once your done reading. I'll give shout-outs to every person who leaves me a review. But enough said! Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games. If I did, Prim would still be alive. She was my favorite character. :(  
**

* * *

Ch. 3

Gabby didn't hesitate to do exactly what the man asked. She ripped off her sweater and pressed it to the cut in his side. She grabbed his arm and struggled to get him up. The man helped as best as he could, but he was quickly losing consciousness. Gabby struggled a few feet before putting the man down. "Listen," she said to him, "I can't carry you all the way to train, but there are attendants. I'll go get help..."

"No," the man sputtered. "They...cawld already...be 'ere. Ya...cawn't...tell anyone I'm...'ere," he coughed out in a strange accent that Gabby didn't recognize.

"But..."

"Don'...tell anyone...I'm 'ere...please...If ya value yawr...country...don' go tellin."

Gabby took a long look at the man's face. He had a pale face with freckles dotted across his nose and red hair cropped short. She had never seen anyone look this way in District 12. Nearly everyone there had dark hair and gray eyes. Could she trust someone she doesn't know? Especially someone who looks and talks completely different? Gabby's mind tells her that she shouldn't trust this man, but her instincts told her otherwise. She had a rather good instinct, just like her mother.

Gabby shoved aside all logic and rational thinking and hefted the man up. "The train isn't far. We can make it," she told the man and started to half drag him across the field. Gabby had no idea how she would get him on without anyone seeing him, or how she would keep the blood from dripping leaving a stain for others to see. She pushed it all aside and set her eyes on the task on hand. She had to get this man back to the train.

She staggered along with the strange man dragging beside her. His cut was bleeding out. If she didn't stop it soon, he could die from loss of blood. Gabby panted and gasped and sat down the man to readjust his makeshift bandage. Then she shouldered him once again and continued on. The platform came into view and she could see several people waling about. Gabby checked her watch. The train wasn't to leave for another 20 minutes.

Gabby started to panic. How could she get on the train and back to her room without somebody seeing her? Nobody had spotted her yet but it was only a matter of time. She was thinking about going against the man's wishes and simply call for help when she saw another door to get into the train. And it was rather close to her compartment.

Gabby trudged towards her new destination and managed to get in just as the attendant blew his whistle to get on. She dragged him to her room and dumped him on her bed just as she heard commotion out in the hall. Gabby shut her door and lied the man flat on his back. He gave out a soft moan as she peeled away her sweater and his shirt. Gabby bit her lip to keep from puking. His skin was a deep red and gash cut deep into his side. Gabby wasn't very good with medical stuff, and even a trained doctor would have trouble with this.

Gabby entered her bathroom and filled a bowl with water and grabbed a towel. She came back out and began to bathe the man's side. He moaned again and shifted causing more blood to pour from the wound. "Shhh," Gabby said in a soothing voice, "It's okay. Don't move. You're gong to be fine..." She continued to whisper to him as she cleaned off all the blood and bandaged it tightly with her bed sheet. She began to ding a soft lullaby that her mother always sang when she was sick. Her voice filled the room as the man's breathing steadied and he fell into a deep sleep. Gabby sighed and sat down in the single chair. Who was this man? What was he hiding?

Gabby stared at his side with a worried expression. The sheet wouldn't last very long against a wound like that. She needed real medicine but to get it she would have to talk to the train attendants. Gabby sighed again and wondered what kind of plant would work. Maybe she could go outside again and get something that grew wild.

Gabby was just getting up from her chair when the train lurched and started to move. She sat back down and brushed her hair behind her ear. A purple flower fell to the floor. Gabby stared at it. It seemed like so long ago when she plucked it only that morning. Gabby picked it up and smiled ruefully at its beauty. She recognized it. It was an comfey flower. Her mother brewed it in tea to stop infections from cuts and heal bruises...

Gabby bolted up. It heals! She only needs to brew it. Gabby looked down at her flower. It wasn't very large but it wasn't small either. It would only make one cup. But it would be enough. She only needed hot water.

Gabby went to her bathroom and washed the blood from her hands and arms. She changed from her bloodied clothes and put on new ones. Then she sneaked out into the hall carefully closing the door behind her. Hopefully no one will enter while she finds a cup of hot water.

Gabby darted through the halls till she came to the dining room. As it was not yet dinner, it was empty. Gabby was about to leave when an attendant came over and asked, "Do you require anything miss?"

Gabby turned and put on what she hoped was a completely normal smile as she said, "Yes, I was just hoping for a cup of hot water."

"Would you like some tea miss?"

"No, no thank you. Just a cup of hot water please."

"Right away miss. I will be only a second." The attendant slipped into an employees door which must've been the kitchen. He came out nearly an instant later but Gabby had already to tap her foot impatiently. She took the cup and muttered a soft, "Thanks," before hurrying as fast as she could back to her compartment without spilling.

The man had not moved an inch since she left. He only looked a little more pale and the sheet covering his side had a growing red stain on its front. Gabby trembled as brewed the comfrey in the water and watched as the clear liquid turned a brownish purple. The man made a painful groan and Gabby walked over to him and lightly shook his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and he gave small cough. "Here," Gabby said, "Drink this."

She held up his head as he drained to contents of the cup leaving only the dregs of the flower. Gabby set his head back down and made him as comfortable as possible. "You'll be fine," she told him, "What's your name?"

"M' nawme's Ennis," he said before drifting off once again.

"Sweet dreams Ennis," Gabby said softly before getting up to clean the bloody mess left everywhere.

* * *

**Like my new OC? Next chapter tells what kind of accent Ennis has and where he's from and hopefully I'm doing a good job at it. I'm really rubbish at accents so bear with me! And I was wondering, do you think Katniss should've ended up with Peeta or Gale? We all know she ends up with Peeta but what do you think? Leave your opinion in a review and I'll tally it up and show who won for next chapter! Personally, I don't have a side. At first I was Gale but then I was Peeta but now I don't know!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Really sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've had a very busy week and weekend. Anyway, it's up now so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I DON'T own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

Ch. 4

Percy struggled not to yawn. The river of Lethe was right there, flowing gracefully around the Isle of the Blest. A soft murmuring was erupting from a cave a little ways down the river causing the drowsiness Percy felt. The cave of Hypnos was drawing him to go to sleep on the river bank; to take a nap and never wake up.

Percy shook himself and scooted a bit closer to the edge and leaned over. Milky white liquid swirled across the surface and it took all his willpower not to dip his hand in. Percy straitened and looked across the river. He wasn't exactly sure how to summon Oblivio but he supposed she should start by calling her.

"Um. Oblivio?" Percy called in a small voice, "Oblivio? I, uh, wanted to talk to you. Umm..." Percy felt rather foolish talking to a forgetful river. But he didn't have much of a choice.

He was about to open his mouth again when a voice behind him says, "She's not responding to that name at the moment." Percy jumped several feet in the air and nearly tumbled into the river. He turned and saw a very pale face looking at him.

"Don't do that," Percy responded, "Don't really fancy losing my memories as well." Nico Di Angelo gave a small grunt in response but otherwise avoided Percy's eye. He looked much paler than usual, like he hadn't seen the sun in several weeks, and dark circles around his eyes made him look like a ghostly raccoon.

"Anyway," Percy said to break the silence, "What did you mean that Oblivo doesn't respond to that name?"

"She usually does," Nico said, "But lately she's been only responding to her Greek name. Oblivio is her Latin name and her more common name but she's been getting angry if you call her that. You have to call her Lethe. That's her Greek name."

"Lethe," Percy repeated, "Is it bad that she wants to be called by her Greek name?"

"Maybe, "Nico replied still looking at the ground, "She's not actually a goddess but don't say that around her. In the days of Greece, there was only the river Lethe. But when the Romans took over they personified the river and made a spirit for Lethe. The Romans did a lot of that when the Olympians where in Rome. They made spirits out of everything and eventually they were considered as minor gods. But they all still keep a lot of Roman attributes because that's where they were created. For example, Lethe is usually a bit more fierce and unforgiving. But she had honor. Honor was the biggest thing in Rome. Lethe used to be very fair about stealing someone's memories. She didn't approve of trickery. If she's starting to lose her Roman side (and it sure looks like she is) then she won't care about honor as much. Only a few days ago she tried to push me in the river to steal my memories. Fortunately, she won't be as...fiery."

"Right," Percy said his confidence fading from him fast, "So a little more forgiving, but doesn't play fair. How do I call her?"

Nico turned to the swirling white mass and called, "Lethe! Show yourself!" At first nothing happened, but soon a bubbling erupted from the surface of the river and a woman in a glowing white dress burst forth. She had tanned dark skin and long, black hair that fell in one straight form all the way to her knees.

The Greek goddess Oblivio, or Lethe as she preferred at the moment, gazed at the pair with eyes so dark that Percy could not tell the difference between her pupils and iris. "Why do you call on me?" she asked in a breathy, singsong voice that only strengthened Percy's drowsiness.

He stifled a yawn as he said, "A boy from Camp Half-Blood, his name is Thomas, accidentally drank some Lethe, not you the river, and, uh, lost all his memories. And since he drank it we can only get it back if you give it to us. So, um, could I have Thomas's memories back please?"

"And why would I want to do that?" Lethe asked in her lullaby voice, "I have great need for this Thomas boy's memories. Why else would I have induced the son of Moros to drink from my river?"

"Wait...you specifically stole Thomas's memories?" Percy asked taking a step back, "Why?"

"Oh, young hero," Lethe sang, "My sister, Ponos, has taken a particular interest. So young to have seen so much toil. But I'm afraid your pains have not ended yet...unless you chose to end them."

"Wha-What do you mean? Why did you steal Thomas's memories?" Percy cried.

"Percy," Nico warned, "Moros is the spirit of doom."

"Huh?"

"Lethe said that Thomas is the son of Moros. He's the spirit of doom. If Lethe has something to do with Moros, then..."

"We'll all lose our memories in a doomful way?" Percy asked, his confidence now completely gone. He turned back to Lethe. "Why did you steal Thomas's memories?" he demanded again, "What do you want with doom?"

Lethe gave a whispered laugh that still managed to echo in the back of Percy's mind. "Young hero, I'll make you a deal. I'll give you the Thomas boy's memories back if you bring me someone else's. Why should I lose some precious memories? Perhaps you could hand me that young boy behind you. He has thoughts from two different time eras. A mind like his would be beautiful to indulge."

Nico stiffened but Percy had no intention of selling out his friend. "Can't do, Lethe. Maybe we could work out a different deal?"

"You could give me your mind. If you did, you would have no more pain. You could forget being a son of the sea and live blissfully. Haven't you ever hear the phrase "ignorance is bliss?" I can give you ultimate ignorance," Lethe said in a soothing, seductive way. Percy almost wanted to say yes. To just forget everything sounded great. The tugging in his mind told him that he should say no. But it was fading and the murmuring was growing louder, whispering to him to go to sleep.

Percy was rubbing his eyes lazily when Nico said, "You can't have Percy's memories. How about we bring you someone from the fields of Asphodel?"

Lethe laughed her strange laugh again and said, "Clever boy. The dead's minds already belong to me. So unless you intend to kill someone for my sake..."

"We aren't killing anyone," Percy said firmly, "Is there any other way we can get Thomas's memories back?"

"Young hero, only by trading me the mind of someone else will you get your friend's back. But I will help make your selection easier. You are aware of the Lotus Hotel and Casino and its effects, are you not?" Percy nodded his head, very afraid of where this was going. "And you realized how difficult it was to remember anything about your life, yes?" Percy nodded again. "That is because," Lethe said, "Your memories were being taken right from you. A vase sits on the front desk and is full of roses. Those are the minds of all the visitors that stay in the hotel. Your rose is rather small, as you only stayed a few days."

"So..." Percy started, "You want me to...pluck you a rose?" he asked remembering the line from his prophecy. "But I would still be giving in someone's memories!"

"Yes," Lethe replied, "But those trapped in the hotel have not much of a chance of getting out. There memories are practically gone anyways. Oh, and you must bring me the largest one. The Thomas boy's memories costs a lot to give up." Lethe began to descend into the swirling river. "Goodbye, young hero. Bring me a rose." she said and disappeared into the fateful river.

"So...Got to get to the Lotus Hotel and Casino. You coming Nico?" Percy asked as he turned around. Nico's face was, if possible, even paler than it was before and his eyes had gone very wide that his resemblance to a raccoon became nearly comical.

"I don't think...I'll go," Nico said in a voice smaller than a mouse's, "I'll wait for you outside the entrance and give you...free passage."

Percy nodded and didn't ask questions. He knew that Nico had spent a rather long time in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. He hoped that the largest rose wasn't his. "Come on," he said gently, "Any way to get out of here and still end up in L.A?" Nico nodded and Percy followed him away from the river that steals all.

* * *

Annabeth's nightmares were getting worse. Every night she dreamed in greater and more vivid detail Percy running away from a horde of angry hotel attendants holding hands with a very confused looking girl. What's worse, there had been sightings of the titan Iapetus in the California area.

Annabeth finished packing her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and grabbed her knife an baseball cap. She had made up her mind days ago. The problem was finding a good excuse to go to California. For once, Annabeth was glad her dad lived in San Francisco. She had told Chiron that her dad wanted her come home for a little while to discuss "family stuff." Chiron had been reluctant, but he agreed and gave her mortal money for transport.

Annabeth walked to the edge of camp and place her hand on the pine tree that stood as the camp's protection. The purple dragon guarding the tree and the fleece snoozed in the peaceful, sunny afternoon and hardly flinched when she came near. He had come to know Annabeth so well, that even asleep he knew it was her. She stayed like that for several minutes before turning away from her home and headed down Half-Blood hill. She was going to find Percy and also find out whoever that girl was.

* * *

Tillia sat at a table in the middle of the lobby and wondered how she got there. She didn't recall waking up. She didn't recall walking over. She didn't even recall sitting down. She was about to ask a nearby attendant when she suddenly saw that a staff member had placed a tray of delicacies in front of her. Tillia reached for the plate when she spotted another girl about to do the same thing. She also turned her head and stared at Tillia.

Scared, Tillis raised her right arm in a wave and saw the girl do the same. She copied her movements exactly. _"Oh!" _thought Tillia, _"It_ _must be a mirror!" _Tillia turned back to the table but the tray was gone. She shook her head and grimaced. Her head hurt so bad. Tillia turned and saw a girl staring at her. Wasn't another girl staring at her only just a few minutes ago? Tillia looked away hoping the girl would do the same and set her gaze on a vase sitting on the very center of the front desk. It was full of roses.

* * *

**Like the twist at the end? Liked the chapter at all? Please leave me reviews and tell me! And I wonder, what magical item would you rather have: Annabeth's cap, Percy's sword, Luke's flying shoes, Grover's reed pipes, or Clarisse's electric spear? Personally, I would love to have flying shoes!**


End file.
